User blog:Padsquad2010/Leaderboard
This is the Disney Crossy Road Wiki leaderboard Post a comment with a screenshot of your score. It will be added here. Comments can be here or the community page. Aladdin 1. 1171 - W!llsworld 2. 1116 - Ultimer 3. 864 - Padsquad2010 4. 770 - Pixar1986 5. 692 - HBDCR9 6. 675 - ManchasandMarcelo 7. 565 - Ryan3896 8. 529 - Emma.disney 9. 523 - DarthTyler626 10. 471 - EricSonic Alice Through The Looking Glass 1. 2492 - W!llsworld 2. 2055 - Pixar1986 3. 1229 - Padsquad2010 4. 1056 - Ryan3896 5. 447 - EricSonic 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Beauty and the Beast 1. 1709 - W!llsworld 2. 1689 - Pineboy 3. 1092 - Padsquad2010 4. 1003 - Ryan3896 5. 970 - ToyStory1995 6. 934 - Alperando 7. 925 - Emma.disney 8. 907 - Pixar1986 9. 793 - Demihokkaido 10. 770 - Thediamondtree Big Hero 6 1. 1138 - Pineboy 2. 950 - W!llsworld 3. 586 - Ultimer 4. 542 - Pixar1986 5. 483 - Padsquad2010 6. 456 - Ryan3896 7. 260 - EricSonic 8. 9. 10. Finding Dory 1. 4215 - W!llsworld 2. 2447 - Pixar1986 3. 2157 - Padsquad2010 4. 1445 - HBDCR9 5. 1085 - Ryan3896 6. 1008 - EricSonic 7. 8. 9. 10. Haunted Mansion 1. 848 - W!llsworld 2. 616 - Padsquad2010 3. 470 - Ryan3896 4. 318 - EricSonic 5. 317 - Pixar1986 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Inside Out 1. 10033 - W!llsworld 2. 3887 - Pixar1986 3. 3625 - Padsquad2010 4. 3286 - Ryan3896 5. 1809 - EricSonic 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Lilo & Stitch 1. 1374 - W!llsworld 2. 810 - Padsquad2010 3. 642 - Pixar1986 4. 574 - Ryan3896 5. 466 - Emma.disney 6. 435 - HBDCR9 7. 409 - Gogobell 8. 318 - EricSonic 9. 148 - Curemytragedy91 10. Mickey Mouse and Friends 1. 980 - W!llsworld 2. 921 - Gogobell 3. 780 - Padsquad2010 4. 771 - Alperando 5. 584 - Pixar1986 6. 360 - Ryan3896 7. 301 - EricSonic 8. 9. 10. Moana 1. 1106 - W!llsworld 2. 889 - Pixar1986 3. 752 - Padsquad2010 4. 748 - Ultimer 5. 608 - Ryan3896 6. 429 - EricSonic 7. 278 - Thediamondtree 8. 209 - Emma.disney 9. 10. Monsters, Inc. 1. 814 - W!llsworld 2. 750 - Pixar1986 3. 356 - Ryan3896 4. 274 - Padsquad2010 5. 260 - EricSonic 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Mulan 1. 1018 - W!llsworld 2. 892 - Padsquad2010 3. 664 - Pixar1986 4. 464 - Ice Bear Phantom 5. 463 - Ultimer 6. 425 - EricSonic 7. 8. 9. 10. Nightmare Before Christmas 1. 682 - W!llsworld 2. 575 - Pixar1986 3. 560 - Ultimer 4. 542 - Padsquad2010 5. 505 - HBDCR9 6. 317 - EricSonic 7. 166 - Emma.disney 8. 9. 10. Pirates of the Caribbean 1. 1099 - W!llsworld 2. 662 - Pixar1986 3. 648 - Padsquad2010 4. 229 - EricSonic 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Tangled 1. 467 - W!llsworld 2. 368 - Pixar1986 3. 306 - Padsquad2010 4. 299 - HBDCR9 5. 264 - Bestfriendswheneverfan20067 6. 212 - EricSonic 7. 8. 9. 10. The Incredibles 1. 1048 - W!llsworld 2. 1020 - Pineboy 3. 769 - Pixar1986 4. 503 - Ultimer 4. 503 - Padsquad2010 6. 442 - EricSonic 7. 403 - HBDCR9 8. 210 - Emma.disney 9. 204 - Thediamondtree 10. The Jungle Book 1. 674 - W!llsworld 2. 592 - Pixar1986 3. 465 - Padsquad2010 4. 387 - HBDCR9 4. 254 - EricSonic 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. The Lion King 1. 677 - W!llsworld 2. 598 - Pixar1986 3. 535 - Ryan3896 4. 378 - Padsquad2010 5. 200 - EricSonic 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Toy Story 1. 1256 - W!llsworld 2. 1150 - Pineboy 3. 478 - Padsquad2010 4. 394 - Pixar1986 5. 268 - EricSonic 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Wreck-It Ralph 1. 59229 - W!llsworld 2. 42238 - Pixar1986 3. 35797 - Rubydragon55 4. 31534 - Padsquad2010 5. 23149 - CHEWBACCA 109 6. 12845 - EricSonic 7. 8. 9. 10. Zootopia 1. 854 - W!llsworld 2. 598 - Pixar1986 3. 322 - Padsquad2010 4. 259 - EricSonic 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Category:Blog posts